1. Technical Field
This application relates to a testing system, and more particularly to a system that assures continuity.
2. Related Art
When installing an audio system, the connection between an audio source and the loudspeaker may be assured. When the connection between the audio source and/or the loudspeaker itself fails, a user may notice a the failure.
Some systems use level-based measurements to test audio connections. In these systems, an audio source transmits a reference signal to a loudspeaker. A receiving device measures the sound delivered by the loudspeaker, and a receiver detects and analyzes the quality of the signal.
When testing loudspeakers, some methods adjust the tolerance range to compensate for the characteristics of the loudspeaker and/or the receiving device. Additionally, some systems must be recalibrated when a loudspeaker and/or receiving device is replaced. Therefore, a need exists for an improved audio evaluation system.